1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phototherapy patch and, more particularly, to a flexible phototherapy patch with no power supply disposed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of the quality of the life, the cosmetology industry has been developed quickly and home medical cosmetology has drawn more attention. Particularly, simpler and personally-operable cosmetological methods have been popular. In addition to conventional drugs and care products, phototherapy has been developed in medical cosmetology industry to more efficiently achieve a cosmetology or treatment object. A medicine journal reported that propionibacterium acnes, which cause redness and inflammation associated with acne, contain porphyrin, and free radicals can be generated by reaction between blue light (its wavelength ranges from about 400 nm to 470 nm) and porphyrin to eradicate propionibacterium acnes so as to reduce redness and inflammation associated with acne. In addition, red light (its wavelength ranges from about 600 nm to 700 nm) is helpful for wound healing and anti-inflammation; yellow light (its wavelength ranges from about 550 nm to 600 nm) can improve the circulation of skin cells and promote the regeneration of skin cells; and green light (its wavelength ranges from about 500 nm to 550 nm) can be used to regulate the function of skin glands and oil secretion and inhibit acne.
Many cosmetology related products have been commercially available for personal use. Among those, pharmaceutical patches are often used to treat facial wounds or acne. Besides conventional pharmaceutical patches, patch-type phototherapy systems, which is portable and can be self-applied by users, have been suggested. However, these suggested phototherapy patches have to be connected to a power supply to emit therapeutic light and thereby cannot be designed in a thin form.
Therefore, it is an important object of the present invention to develop a thin phototherapy patch.